During manipulation of sliding sleeves from a closed position to another position, it is difficult to verify the actual position of the sliding sleeve, and a subsequent tool, such as a logging tool, needs to be run into the well to verify the position of the sliding sleeve and thus verify if the sliding sleeve has actually been moved. Also, opening/closing binary valves exist, but multi-position valves that could be operated reliably with intervention have never been commercially deployed. Some known multi-position valves require multiple tools to shift multiple valves to varied positions.